Syllogismes
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Alors peut-être que c’est bête, oui, peut-être que je suis un abruti maladroit et inutile mais en attendant, moi, je suis toujours en vie."


**Syllogismes**

Bon euh…certes.

Je me lance sur le fandom Death Note sans prétention : à moins d'un miracle, ce sera sans doute la seule que je publierai.

J'avais envie de mettre un peu Matsuda à l'honneur, pour une fois. J'aime ce personnage, comme j'aime tous les personnages qui ont l'air idiots au premier abord mais qui ne le sont pas forcément, au final.

Sinon, c'est court et ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt selon moi hormis exposer une idée que j'avais depuis un certain temps. Bien sûr, il faut avoir lu DN jusqu'au bout ou vous risquez d'être spoilés. Ah et il y a aussi des traces de L/Light mais vague et pas vraiment. C'est compliqué :P

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même un minimum.

Bonne lecture :D

_« Kira !_

_We are the Kira !_

_My name is Kira !_

_Even your Kira ! "_

_Maximum the Hormone, Zestubou Billy_

**oOo**

Le claquement discret d'un interrupteur : la lumière s'allume sur un petit appartement en désordre. Il n'y a là que des objets communs qu'on pourrait s'attendre à trouver n'importe où ; rien qui renseigne sur la personnalité de l'occupant des lieux. Celui-ci pénètre dans la pièce, enlève son épais manteau d'hiver et dénoue son écharpe rouge avant de la jeter négligemment sur le lit. A première vue, cet homme n'a rien de matérialiste, plutôt le genre à posséder uniquement par nécessité. Il est exténué, ses yeux cernés de noir en témoignent. Il est malade, sans doute, ou dévoré par un accès de culpabilité d'une violence extrême.

Il sort de sa sacoche un petit carnet noir et brillant, tout aussi quelconque que le reste, et l'ouvre. Sa figure prend un air constipé alors qu'il fixe la première page : il ne sait manifestement pas par où commencer. Quoi de plus normal quand on désire coucher sur le papier une confession de l'ampleur de la sienne ? Il se décide après une minute ou deux, prenant une inspiration si longue qu'on pourrait presque croire que ses poumons vont exploser.

« Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Matsuda Tota et je suis un idiot. Du moins c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent.

Mon père est parti avant ma naissance, me laissant seul avec ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté : Maman était une de ces femmes douces et aimantes qui élèvent leurs enfants avec patience et dévotion. C'était quelqu'un de simple, toujours gentille avec tout le monde et même alors que j'étais encore un gosse, j'entendais tout ce monde dire qu'elle l'était trop et qu'elle finirait par se laisser marcher dessus.

Au début, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait être _trop_ gentil. La gentillesse n'était pas selon moi quelque chose que l'on offrait par intérêt ou par calcul. C'était un acte gratuit et sincère, c'est ce que ma mère m'avait toujours appris.

Et puis j'ai grandi.

Quand je suis entré à l'école, je me faisais un devoir d'aider mes camarades à chaque occasion qui se présentait et ils me le rendaient en se moquant de moi. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un bâtard sorti du ventre d'une pute. Durant des années, j'ai été persécuté, humilié, trahi tant de fois que je ne peux pas les compter. Au début, je croyais vraiment que c'était parce qu'ils me trouvaient différent, pas assez bien pour eux, un simple moins que rien. Par la suite, j'ai compris que ça n'avait rien à voir.

La société japonaise n'a jamais été tendre avec les jeunes générations. Les parents des grosses brutes qui me pourchassaient à longueur de temps attendaient sûrement trop d'eux, en fin de compte. Sous la pression, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour se défouler et qui mieux que moi qui ne répondait jamais à leurs insultes pour jouer ce rôle ? Ils étaient juste jaloux, jaloux de me voir vraiment heureux, jaloux de cette mère qui me gratifiait de son sourire bienveillant même les rares fois où, honteux, je ramenais de très mauvaises notes à la maison. C'est pour cette raison que je ne leur en veux pas. Ce n'est même pas de la pitié que je ressens pour eux, c'est de la tristesse, car je sais que où qu'ils soient aujourd'hui, ils ne sont sûrement pas heureux.

Lorsque ma mère est morte, assassinée par un groupe de voyous qui essayaient de lui voler son sac, je n'ai pas pleuré. Pas une seule fois. J'étais content, bêtement content pour elle qui avait quitté cet affreux monde pour se rendre au Paradis.

Pourtant, quelque part, cette seule et unique fois, j'ai voulu me venger. Une sorte d'âme de justicier, un peu comme ceux qu'on voit dans les comics dont je n'arrêtais pas de me gaver, a émergé en moi, laissant apparaître une nouvelle vocation. Vu que ma moyenne était plutôt bonne, j'ai pu intégrer sans trop de mal l'école de police nationale et en ressortir deux ans plus tard avec mon diplôme en poche, fin prêt à affronter ma nouvelle vie.

Dans ma naïveté, j'ai cru que je changerais le monde, que je deviendrais une sorte de héros mythique qui protège les innocents des méchants. J'ai cru que mes futurs collègues seraient aussi fougueux et déterminés que moi dans la lutte contre le mal. A l'époque, je le reconnais, j'étais un idiot.

En arrivant au poste de Tokyo pour mon premier jour –je me souviens, c'était en mai, j'ai vu des hommes qui semblaient déprimés et à bout de forces. Beaucoup essayaient de le cacher sous leurs airs bourrus et leurs blagues salaces, mais je n'étais pas dupe. En bon samaritain, je tentais de remonter le moral des troupes alors que nous voguions d'affaires sordides en affaires sordides mais parfois même moi je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. J'ai vite compris que la vraie police n'était pas celle que l'on voyait dans les séries télévisées : nous devions nous estimer heureux si nous parvenions à résoudre un cas sur trois, malgré l'acharnement exemplaire de notre chef, Soichiro Yagami. Un homme bien, sans doute, mais complètement bouffé par son boulot.

Face à toute cette pourriture, pour moi du moins, l'arrivée de Kira a sonné comme une délivrance.

Au départ, ce n'était qu'une rumeur, l'écho lointain d'un cri qui aurait réveillé toute l'humanité. Le cri d'un Dieu en colère contre nous tous. Puis l'écho mua en un hurlement effroyable alors que la mort s'acharnait, précise et impitoyable. Une onde de folie et de terreur excitante se répandit sur le Japon et bientôt sur tous les autres pays. Sur internet, au téléphone, partout, tout le temps, on ne parlait que de lui, Kira. A la fois le sauveur et le bourreau.

C'est la première chose que j'ai appris de Kira : le monde n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir. Bien sûr, je condamnais les meurtres et la barbarie dont il faisait preuve, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver sa façon de penser. J'ignorais combien de mes collègues pensaient comme moi : il n'était pas encore de bon ton d'annoncer de vive voix être un partisan de Kira et ce n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait glisser comme cela au détour d'une conversation, surtout lorsqu'on était déjà surnommé « Inspecteur Catastrophe ».

Quand L est entré dans la danse, amenant avec lui toute sa batterie de tests plus fous les uns que les autres, j'ai dû me faire à l'idée qu'il considérait réellement Kira comme un être humain normal. Pour moi, Kira était un Dieu, une légende qu'on ne pouvait pas attraper car elle n'existait pas vraiment. Si je suis resté dans l'équipe, au-delà de ma fidélité au chef Yagami, c'est avant tout par curiosité, pour voir de mes yeux comment ce détective farfelu s'y prendrait pour dénicher le néant.

L commença à soupçonner sérieusement Raito et sur le coup, je crus à une vaste blague. Je connaissais le gamin depuis des années et il n'y avait pas plus aimable et respectueux que lui. Ils étaient aux antipodes de cette image de sociopathe acharné dont L nous avait rabattu les oreilles plus d'une fois.

A présent, j'en viens à souhaiter que L ne l'ait jamais remarqué, qu'il soit passé à côté d'un petit détail. Tout plutôt que d'avoir à me souvenir de ce jeu macabre qui les a liés pendant tout ce temps. Ces coups hasardeux, ces feintes, ces esquives. A la lumière de ce que je sais maintenant, chacun de leurs mouvements me paraît lourd de sens. Car je les regardais, moi, puisqu'ils me répétaient sans cesse que je ne servais à rien et que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je les regardais se tourner autour, se détruire à petit feu au contact de l'autre. Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, je suis sans doute le seul à l'avoir remarquée, cette petite étincelle qui brillait dans le regard de L lorsqu'il observait à la dérobée son principal suspect, perché sur son fauteuil. Un peu de regret, un peu de joie, un peu de tout. Je me sentais comme un voyeur quand je le surprenais, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

J'étais triste, pour lui, pour eux. Dans un autre monde où ils auraient été deux personnes ordinaires, ils auraient pu s'aimer librement, je crois, mais chaque jour j'étais le témoin impuissant de ces jeux de pouvoir et ça me tuait, vraiment. Je ne comprenais que trop bien ou tout cela aller nous mener.

L n'aurait jamais avoué son amour pour Raito parce qu'il avait trouvé en Kira un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il se fichait complètement des meurtres et son soi-disant sens de la justice n'était qu'une façade. L n'était qu'un gamin capricieux et égoïste qui n'agissait que pour son plaisir personnel. Il appréciait trop son bras de fer avec Kira pour risquer de tout gâcher avec un sentiment aussi trivial que l'amour.

Pour Raito, c'était à peu près la même chose, il me semble, si on excluait le fait qu'il était en plus aveuglé par ses pulsions mégalomaniaques. Et puis lui, il aimait Ryuuzaki, pas L.

Voilà, c'est ça : dans un autre monde et un autre temps, Ryuuzaki et Raito auraient pu tomber amoureux. Ca crevait les yeux que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Et c'était d'autant plus douloureux de savoir qu'ils préféraient mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, d'ailleurs, et ce ne fut pas une surprise, en tous cas pas pour moi. Selon toute logique, L avait perdu, mais il m'arrive encore parfois de me demander si c'était bien la vérité. Ce type avait la fâcheuse manie d'être plein de surprises en plus de me traiter comme un chien galeux.

J'ai beau comprendre toutes ces choses, je n'y prends pas part. J'ai toujours cru que chaque homme devait faire un choix entre l'amour et le pouvoir.

J'ai choisi l'amour.

Alors peut-être que c'est bête, oui, peut-être que je suis un abruti maladroit et inutile mais en attendant, moi, je suis toujours en vie.

Qu'ont gagné ceux qui ont choisi le pouvoir, je vous le demande ? Quasiment tous ceux qui ont tenté de tirer leur épingle du jeu dans cette affaire sont morts, entraînant avec eux les pauvres âmes qui les aimaient. Misa, Takada… Quel gâchis.

Moi, un jour, j'aurai une femme et des enfants et je les traiterai bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils sauront me rendre le bonheur que je leur donnerai. Un jour, j'aurai l'immense privilège de mourir sans regrets. Personne ne se souviendra de moi après leur mort, mais je m'en fous, je ne serai pas seul dans l'au-delà.

Pas comme Kira, qui creva comme un chien abandonné de tous dans cet entrepôt sombre qui sentait le moisi et qui errera sûrement dans les limbes pour l'éternité. Oh la belle mort glorieuse que voilà ! Où qu'il soit, L doit bien se marrer à l'heure qu'il est. Je le lui souhaite, en tous cas.

Near a peut-être gagné, mais à quoi ça l'avance, franchement ? Il n'a plus personne avec qui partager sa victoire : les agents du FBI étaient bien contents de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. De plus, il a agi trop tard. Il n'existe plus une âme en ce bas-monde qui n'ait été touchée ou corrompue par l'idéal de Kira. Pas même le garçon le plus intelligent de la Terre ne sera en mesure de stopper le génocide qui se prépare. La fin de la justice conventionnelle : les braves gens réclament le sang de leurs oppresseurs et cette soif ne sera tarie que lorsque le dernier des salauds aura péri. A l'instant où j'écris ces lignes, des milliards de Kira potentiels se baladent tranquillement dans les rues et quand l'injustice frappera, ils n'auront plus peur d'agir. Des tueurs nés, comme moi, comme vous tous. C'est la deuxième chose que Kira m'a apprise.

Raito peut être satisfait, le chaos qu'il a déclenché est sur le point d'attendre son paroxysme. Je ne sais pas si l'humanité se relèvera après cette apocalypse. »

Il s'arrête, ça ne va pas, ça ne sonne pas comme il l'aurait voulu. C'est trop concis, trop fouillis, ça ne ressemble à rien. Ces anciens camarades méritent mieux qu'un témoignage raté vomi sur un carnet bon marché. Il ne peut pas leur offrir un hommage à leur mesure : il a vécu l'histoire de trop près et il n'a rien d'un écrivain. Un jour, peut-être, il ira trouver quelqu'un qui écrira pour lui ses mémoires, mais pas maintenant, la blessure est trop fraîche et il ne se sent pas encore prêt à raconter cet épisode à qui que ce soit.

Il referme le carnet avec un soupir, s'étire et pose ensuite une main hésitante sur la poignée de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il l'ouvre prudemment, comme si celui-ci contenait une bête féroce, et en retire deux feuilles de papier d'apparence ordinaire.

C'est pourtant son bien le plus précieux, un bien très rare qu'il a volé sans savoir pourquoi dans la confusion qui a suivi la mort de Raito. Deux authentiques pages de la Death Note qui lui appartiennent à lui et à lui seul.

Depuis le moment où il a réintégré la police, il a été tenté de nombreuses fois de s'en servir mais il avait résisté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, un homme qu'il avait lui-même arrêté, un homme qui avait balancé sa femme et leur bébé par la fenêtre du dixième étage dans un accès de rage, a été relaxé pour vice de procédure. Aujourd'hui, il est las et en colère contre tout.

Il reprend son stylo et le débouche soigneusement. Il n'aura pas l'excuse de la curiosité, il sait très bien ce qui se passera s'il écrit le nom de cet homme sur le carnet. Quelle importance ? Personne ne le remarquera, ce sera juste une crise cardiaque. Quel mal y a-t-il si ce n'est qu'une seule fois ? Une seule _petite_ fois…

« Tous les chats sont mortels, Socrate est mortel, donc Socrate est un chat. Me vient alors une question : Kira tuait les criminels. J'ai tué le plus grand des criminels, à savoir lui-même. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis Kira ? »

Il approche son stylo de la feuille, l'éloigne, l'approche à nouveau. Oh et puis merde à la fin, n'importe qui ferait pareil à sa place. Voilà, c'est fait. Quelques traits grossiers, un nom, le premier. Le dernier ?

« Oui, je suis Kira. »

**oOo**

Oui, je sais, ça surprend. Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était cohérent hein… ^^

Pourtant si c'était possible, moi je verrais bien Matsuda en nouveau Kira. Surtout après le pétage de plombs qu'il nous sert à la fin.

Après, chacun est libre d'interpréter comme il veut.

En tout cas, si vous avez la foi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !

A pluche.


End file.
